


Melody of the Sea

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Merman Taekwoon, One-Sided Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Cha Hakyeon | N, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: For his whole life, Taekwoon was told that humans were filthy being. But he was curious, so much that it pulled him to take a peek to the surface. Wonshik was just a simple man, but his whole life changed when he found the beautiful man almost drowning at the shore.





	Melody of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some of you who followed my works closely might feel familiar with the title and the prompt. Yes, it's the Mermaid Taekwoon AU, rewritten at some parts. I didn't like how the story went before, so I took it down and planned it better, fixing some parts, and finally reuploaded this. Most of the beginning part was the same as before, though. ANYWAY please enjoy!

Humans are evil, his whole family told him. Those landwalker only cared about their own selves, never minding others. They polluted the nature, massacred other living beings, and they never got satisfied with anything. Nothing good would ever come from getting involved with humans, they said. As long as they, the merfolks, hid deep at the bottom of the ocean, they would be safe. There was no need to go to the surface, even more to meet with humans.

Still, even with so much things said to him, Taekwoon got curious. Thankfully for him, he’s not the only one who did. Some of his brothers and sisters did too, and in a particular time when everything was darker than usual, they swam to the surface. Some got scared midway and retreated, but not with Taekwoon. He kept on swimming, until his head was breaking over the water’s surface, making him unable to breathe. He quickly pulled his head back into the water, taking deep breaths as he looked around for his siblings. There was no single one of them, and Taekwoon began to worry.

But once again, curiosity drove away his worries. He inhaled deeply before resurfacing again, looking up at what was called ‘sky’. It was dark, like the bottom of the ocean he lived at, but also twinkled with something that seemed like hundreds and thousands of fish scales. The fishes on the sky didn’t move, though, unlike the ones in ocean.

He dipped his head again to take some deep breaths, then resurfaced to look around him. There was nothing exactly interesting, and more importantly, no human around. Taekwoon then settled on keeping his nose and mouth under the water as he swam around carefully. It took him long enough to realize that he had probably swum too close to the shoreline. He panicked, trying to turn back to where he came from, when he heard the sound of laughter and song a little far ahead.

There were people, landwalkers, singing and dancing in front of a campfire. Taekwoon watched carefully, making sure that he stayed far enough for them to notice but close enough to observe. There were three of them, looking rather young. Their voices weren’t as beautiful as the merfolks, but there were something fascinating in the way they danced. Taekwoon thought that it’s probably because they had legs instead of tails, and because humans are bound to the ground. They could leap and jump to the air but not so much.

But among those three, one could jump particularly high, landing smoothly and spun in the gracefulness that could be compared to the merfolks. Taekwoon felt his heart leapt too, staring in awe. The other two also looked stunned, then they tried to do the same thing. One managed to jump quite as high, but the landing was rough. The other one flat out falling to the sand and rolled around laughing.

Taekwoon remembered that he had to return when the one who fell to the sand suddenly ran towards the water, yelling something the the other two. He quickly turned around, diving into the water and swam as fast as he could.

When he finally reached home, his siblings quickly crowded him and asked just where he had been. He quietly admitted that he reached the surface, feeling how open air felt, and looking at the stagnant fishes on the dark sky. His siblings were glad that he didn’t meet any humans, and told him that he’s brave for coming all the way to the surface. They also promised to keep it secret from everyone else.

Taekwoon felt a little guilty for not telling them that he  _ did _ see humans, but he figured that it’s a secret he’d keep until the day he turned into ocean foam.

Since then, every time Taekwoon could slip out unnoticed, he’d return to the surface, to the spot where he saw those humans singing and dancing. He would stay until he saw any of them going towards the water, quickly returning home in fear of getting caught. He kept on doing that, until two of his siblings confronted him about it.

“You can’t keep on doing it. It’s not healthy. We’re meant to dwell in the ocean, while them walking on the ground. Nothing would end well for a merfolk and a human to meet,” sang Hongbin, his beautiful eyes staring firmly at Taekwoon.

“We’ve heard stories about how they destroyed everything. Why would it be any different with us? If they find out about us, we are all doomed,” sang Jaehwan, circling around Taekwoon and Hongbin before stopping in front of Taekwoon, cupping Taekwoon’s hands gently. “I don’t want to lose a dear brother.”

Taekwoon nodded, telling them that he’d stay away from the surface. They hugged him, and brought him to play with the others. Still, despite what he said to them, Taekwoon couldn’t help the longing to return to the surface, to see the human—Hakyeon, he learned on one of his visits, from how the two others called him—and joined his dance.

When his longing could no longer be contained, he slipped away to the forbidden area. The rumor said that there was a witch who could help him got what he wanted. There would be a price to pay, of course, but he could care less about it.

The so-called witch didn’t seem as scary as people said. On the contrary, she looked beautiful. With only one look, she already knew what Taekwoon wanted. She handed a glass vial with some liquid glowing dimly in red, putting it in Taekwoon’s hand and clasped his hand around it.

“Drink this, and you can get what you want. Your tail will turn into legs, and your gills into lungs. And when you receive an unconditional love from a human, the one where they love you more than their very own life, you will gain a human heart and become a true human being,” sang the witch sweetly into Taekwoon’s ear.

“B-but there’s must be a catch,” sang Taekwoon back nervously. The witch smiled, widely, and a shiver ran along Taekwoon’s spine.

“You’re a sharp one. Of course, there are some side effects. Every step will be painful for you, and your voice won’t be the same anymore. Even if you return to the water, you won’t be able to swim and breathe like you used to. Also, if your fragile merman heart was crushed under a heartbreak, you will turn into the seafoam. After knowing all this, do you still want to continue?” sang the witch.

“What do you want from me in return?” sang Taekwoon shakily. The witch chuckled, caressing Taekwoon’s long hair and kissing it lightly.

“I won’t take too much, don’t worry,” sang the witch with a giggle. Before Taekwoon even nodded in agreement, she already pulled out a blade and cut off Taekwoon’s hair from his nape. Taekwoon was too surprised and too scared to scream, so he just trembled while clutching the vial with his dear life.

“Remember, drink it only when you reach the surface,” sang the witch with a menacing grin, woving Taekwoon’s hair in her hand. Taekwoon nodded, too traumatized to even thanked her, and quickly swam away.

Taekwoon reached the area where he always watched the humans dancing. He tried to swim as close as possible to the shore, but the fear of getting caught made him stopped before he completely reached it. Although he still remembered clearly about the witch’s warning, he decided to drink the potion anyway. He took his last underwater breath, poking his head above the water before uncapping the vial and drank the content in one gulp.

As the potion ran down his throat, he understood why the witch made such warning. He immediately felt like his whole body was in fire, accompanied with piercing sensation everywhere. He heaved for air but he couldn’t breathe, but the water also choked him. He couldn’t move his tail, nor he could feel his legs. Soon enough, he was drowning.

Before his consciousness drifted away, he remembered about his brothers and their warnings, and felt nothing but regret.

* * *

It was still far too early for morning walk but Wonshik just couldn’t sleep anymore. He accidentally hit his dog in sleep and the sharp cry woke him up instantly. He apologized to Ongdongie, his dearest dog, who promptly ignored him and continued sleeping. So there he was, walking around his favorite spot by the sea when the sky was still really dark. Since he was already there, he thought that he’d just watch the sunrise before walking back to his house.

As he walked towards the beach, he randomly looked at the crashing waves. Although he saw them almost every day, he still found it calming and beautiful. Then, among the waves, he noticed something unusual. There seemed to be something flopping around in the water, and at first Wonshik thought that it was probably wounded bird or something… until he saw a hand reaching out to the surface.

Without even thinking twice, Wonshik ran towards the water and swam to the drowning person. The struggling had stopped, and Wonshik prayed that he could swim fast enough to save that person. He took a deep breath before diving in, frantically looking around until he found pale limbs that seemed to be glowing somehow. He swam towards that person, circling the pale arms around his shoulder and pushed both of them up.

He gasped as soon as his head resurfaced, and he tried to keep the stranger’s head above the water as he swam back to the shore. When it’s shallow enough for him to stand, he carefully moved the stranger from his back so that he could bridal-carry them instead. He was surprised to see the person—a man, apparently—being completely naked. But the stranger was really pale and he didn’t seem to be breathing, so Wonshik put aside his questions and walked faster.

When he reached the land, he carefully laid the stranger on the sand and performed a CPR. The stranger coughed up some water before collapsing again, and Wonshik checked for his breath and pulse. After finding that the stranger was still alive, he exhaled in relief.

Taking a quick look around, Wonshik didn’t find anything that could be used to cover the stranger’s body. Luckily enough, it was also still too early for anyone to wake up, so he guessed walking around only in boxers wouldn’t hurt his image that much. He pulled off his T-shirt and shorts, wringing them dry as much as he could before putting them on to the stranger. Then, he carefully lifted him to his back, and carried him to his own house.

It’s probably a bad idea to bring a total stranger home. But for the time being, he thought that it’s the right thing to do.

* * *

When Taekwoon opened his eyes, he was welcomed with warm sunlight on his face. He squinted at the brightness, not exactly used to it. His memories were still blurry, and he didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone.

A loud bark and a panicked  _ ‘ssh’ _ pulled Taekwoon’s awareness instantly. He flailed around, trying to swim away when sharp pain stung his legs. Hissing in pain, he then realized that he had legs. He gasped in surprise, even more when he realized that he’d been breathing in air instead of water.

The potion worked and somehow he managed to stay alive.

Slowly, Taekwoon tried to move his legs. It felt odd and stiff, and the pain was almost unbearable. His whole body felt heavy as well, without the water to support him. At that moment, he wondered how humans could stand and walked and  _ danced _ with such burdensome body.

He was still trying to adjust with his new body when he heard soft ‘click’ and footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head, finding a man looking at him with slight surprise that quickly melted into a warm smile.

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” greeted the man, his voice deep and raspy. Taekwoon stared at him with terrified gaze, watching as the man walked even closer with a cup in his hand. He sat at the edge of the bed, putting down the cup on the nightstand before leaning to touch Taekwoon’s forehead. Taekwoon flinched at the touch, but the warm hand felt oddly comforting against his cold skin.

“Hmm, you don’t seem to have a fever, which is good. But you probably need to warm up a little bit more,” commented the man. Taekwoon still stared at him, then he chuckled nervously. “Oh, yeah, my name is Wonshik. I found you drowning at the beach this morning.”

Wonshik. Taekwoon thought that he probably heard that name before, but he couldn’t really remember. Suddenly, something jumped onto the bed and Taekwoon flinched in fear. He had never saw such creature before, and he felt highly alarmed.

“No, Dong, don’t. We have a guest here, so you can’t just jump to the bed like that,” said Wonshik as he quickly stood and took that creature away. He then smiled apologetically at Taekwoon. “Sorry. This is my dog, Ongdongie. He’s a spoiled brat. Please forgive his behavior,” said Wonshik. He then looked expectantly at Taekwoon, still smiling widely. “What about you? What’s your name?” he asked.

Taekwoon opened his mouth slightly, trying to make a sound, but his throat felt like burning he could only scowl and closed his mouth again. Seeing the gesture, Wonshik’s smile faltered a bit.

“Well, no need to rush. Oh yeah, I made some warm milk, there on the nightstand. If you need anything, just call—damn, wait, uh…” Wonshik put down Ongdongie to the floor then rushed out, before returning with a square with small circles on top. “I don’t have any bell but this should do. Just press any of the buttons to call me,” said Wonshik as he showed the device to Taekwoon, pressing one of them that emitted rhythmic tapping sound, then pressed the button again to turn it off. He placed it at the nightstand next to the cup of milk.

“Have some more rest,” said Wonshik with a smile, before he exited the room followed by Ongdongie.

* * *

Housing a total stranger was already a bad idea, and this particular stranger was even more of a bad idea. As soon as Wonshik left him, he heard violent cough from the room, and returning to see him sitting up with both hands covering his mouth as the cup of milk rolled on the blanket, spilling the content all over it. Wonshik had to clean it up, and helped the stranger to change his clothes because apparently he couldn’t do it on his own.

From what Wonshik observed, the stranger seemed to have the capability of an infant. Wonshik had to put straw on his drinks so that he wouldn’t accidentally inhale it and choke. There seemed to be something going on with his legs too, although Wonshik wasn’t sure what. Every time he had to move them, he’d hiss or even grunt in pain. He didn’t talk either—between not wanting or unable to. Changing clothes and bathing also seemed to be a foreign concept for him, and he’s unbashful with his nakedness.

He didn’t seem to be able to read or write either, which was weird, but with some patience Wonshik managed to pull out the information that his name was ‘Taekwoon’. Taekwoon didn’t tell him his surname, though.

Wonshik had filed a report of finding a stranger washed up at the shore, but he knew that it would probably take long enough until anyone came to pick up this beautiful stranger. He also told his finding to his close friends, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, and the two agreed to help him the best they could.

When Hakyeon and Sanghyuk came to visit, Wonshik was preparing some snacks while he let Taekwoon watched some music show on TV. Taekwoon seemed to be really interested in those, so Wonshik let him sat on his recliner as he watched. The moment Hakyeon entered the living room, Taekwoon stared at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, is this the beautiful stranger you said, Wonshik? You’re right, he’s certainly beautiful,” commented Hakyeon as he walked closer and bowed down to get to the same eye level. “Hi, my name is Hakyeon, Wonshik’s friend. And you are?” greeted Hakyeon with a wide smile.

Wonshik was about to answer in Taekwoon’s place, since he knew that the man didn’t really speak, when Taekwoon opened his mouth and answered in hushed hoarse voice, “Taek… woon…”

That, accompanied with the blush spreading across Taekwoon’s face, made Wonshik concluded that Taekwoon had fallen for Hakyeon at the first sight.

“Whoa, you’re amazing, _Hyung_. When he’s with me, he doesn’t even want to talk!” commented Wonshik as he brought out some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

“Maybe it’s because you’re scary as heck, _Hyung_. Look at Hakyeon- _hyung_ ’s face and learn. This is how you say hi to people,” teased Sanghyuk as he pulled Hakyeon straight up again and pointed at his face. Hakyeon promptly gave him his widest and purest smile, making Wonshik narrowed his eyes at just how fake it seemed.

“My bad. Sorry for having a thug-like face,” replied Wonshik flatly.

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk then chatted with Wonshik, asking him just how he found Taekwoon and his condition. Wonshik told them everything, all while looking at Taekwoon every once in awhile to see if he wanted to add something or anything. Taekwoon didn’t really respond, only listening to Wonshik’s side of the story and stealing glances at Hakyeon.

“Well, until we get any news, I think you’re stuck to take care of him,” commented Hakyeon. Wonshik groaned at that.

“Why me?” asked Wonshik.

“Clearly because you’re the one who found him, and I think you can do great job. I mean, among the three of us, you’re the one who can take care of stray animals the best,” replied Hakyeon with a shrug.

“He’s a human, Hyung. Not a stray animal,” groaned Wonshik.

“See? You even corrected me at that. You’ll do great,” said Hakyeon cheerfully as he patted Wonshik’s shoulder.

Wonshik looked at Taekwoon, who looked back at him as if he wasn’t listening to any nonsense Hakyeon spouted. He had to agree that in a way or another, he felt like he was picking a stray kitten instead of a washed-up human. A super huge kitten, to be precise.

At that time, he could only hope that Taekwoon was a quick learner.

* * *

Wonshik’s prayer were mostly answered. Taekwoon was proven to be able to learn things in fast pace. He was able to read and write after Wonshik taught him to, and they learned some sign language together since Taekwoon was still having problem to talk. Walking was still somewhat impossible, so Wonshik was glad when Sanghyuk brought him a wheelchair his family had before his grandfather passed away last year.

After Wonshik taught Taekwoon to use laptop and smartphone, he pulled some connection here and there to get Taekwoon one of his own. Soon enough, he got to chat a lot with Hakyeon, making the two really close.

On one afternoon, Hakyeon called Wonshik and Taekwoon to the beach since he had just choreographed a new dance. Wonshik carried Taekwoon all the way to the beach, carefully put him down on the warm sand and sat with him as Hakyeon performed accompanied with the crashing waves. Wonshik clapped and whistled as Hakyeon ended his dance, while Taekwoon clapped politely with bright eyes.

“Come on, Wonshik, try to one-up that,” said Hakyeon as he pulled Wonshik to stand. Wonshik laughed bitterly, knowing that he’s not as good as Hakyeon yet in dancing.

“I don’t have anything prepared. Besides, you know I’m worse than you,” refused Wonshik, although he still stood up anyway. He tried to follow what Hakyeon did, but failed miserably. He rolled down on the sand groaning while Hakyeon laughed out loud. Taekwoon was smiling widely too, but more because he saw Hakyeon’s laughter.

“This is unfair, _Hyung_. You know I’m not a good dancer,” pouted Wonshik.

“Then how if you sing something for us as the punishment?” suggested Hakyeon, too happy with his genius idea. Wonshik groaned, but Taekwoon was also nodding at the suggestion. He might think that Wonshik didn’t see it, but Taekwoon totally did it because Hakyeon told him to just agree with it.

“Okay, fine, I’ll sing!” said Wonshik again, standing up and patting the sands away from his shorts. He cleared his throat and started to sing.

Taekwoon was totally staring at him, surprised at how Wonshik could sing that well. Sure, he had heard him humming several times, but not really singing a full song. It felt somewhat nostalgic. It was as if he was coming back home, singing along with his friends and siblings.

But the song stopped abruptly when Wonshik hit the wrong note and he laughed, rubbing his neck and shaking his head. “Aw, man, I still can’t reach this note yet,” he said before he cleared his throat and walked back to where Hakyeon and Taekwoon was sitting.

“Too bad. I like this song. Do you have a title for it? I mean, lately every time I tell you to sing, you’ll always sing this one, but you never tell me the song title,” said Hakyeon. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head.

“There’s no title to it. It’s just something random I heard from somewhere,” said Wonshik with a smile. Hakyeon patted his head gently, understanding that Wonshik didn’t always like to disclose something too personal to him. Wonshik chuckled at the gesture, then pointed to Taekwoon.

“He seems want to be patted as well, _Hyung_ ,” teased Wonshik. Taekwoon was blushing, but he nodded anyway, making Hakyeon smiled widely at his honesty and cuteness.

“Aww, come here, Woonie,” cooed Hakyeon as he opened his arms and hugged Taekwoon, patting his head gently. Taekwoon was still a little unsure about what to do, but he loosely circled his arms around Hakyeon’s waist anyway.

They stayed and chatted until the sun was set, then they walked back home. Hakyeon waved them goodbye before Wonshik and Taekwoon entered their home, and Taekwoon waved back. After Wonshik carefully put Taekwoon down on the couch, he went to the kitchen to cook something for dinner, while Taekwoon turned on the TV to watch the music show.

“Taekwoon,” called Wonshik from the kitchen. Taekwoon turned, and Wonshik quickly asked, “Do you like Hakyeon- _hyung_?”

Taekwoon blushed, but he slowly nodded. Wonshik flashed him a smile before turning away, leaving Taekwoon confused.

“Shik,” called Taekwoon with his croaked voice. Wonshik turned, halting whatever he was doing. “You like Yeon?” he asked as he made the gesture. Wonshik chuckled and shrugged.

“Not in the way you do. He’s like a brother to me,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon wanted to ask why Wonshik seemed to be somewhat unhappy then, but he chose to stay silent anyway.

“Anyway, you don’t mind having spicy chicken for dinner, right?” asked Wonshik with more cheerful tone. Taekwoon’s smile bloomed widely, since it was his favorite food ever since he first tasted it. That gummy smile was enough as an answer for Wonshik.

“Spicy chicken party tonight, then!” announced Wonshik.

* * *

Months flew away and Wonshik was already used to having Taekwoon’s company in his house. Taekwoon had learned to walk, although his balance was still off sometimes and he still preferred to use the wheelchair whenever he could. His voice wasn’t really croaked anymore, already turning crystal clear like how it used to be, although he still couldn’t speak too loud and still preferred to stay silent. Wonshik also taught him to cook, since he realized that there could be occasions when he couldn’t be home to cook for Taekwoon, and Taekwoon ended up being a much better chef than Wonshik.

Hakyeon visited them regularly too. He would always teased Wonshik around while he was peppering Taekwoon with praises and attention. Taekwoon was blushing less and less, although it was still obvious that he liked Hakyeon very much. Wonshik couldn’t deny that he felt some sort of invisible lump sitting at the bottom of his heart. Hakyeon was his best friend, and he cared about Taekwoon, so he thought that he should have felt content seeing the two of them being happy together.

Still, sometimes things in life could turn into an unexpected direction. It was one of the days when Hakyeon visited Wonshik, asking his update about the song Hakyeon commissioned for his dance performance as always. Wonshik told him that he’s almost done with the music, and asked about the performance Hakyeon was planning.

“By the way, Wonshik, you remember Soomin, right?” asked Hakyeon suddenly. Wonshik nodded. She’s one of Hakyeon’s dance crew, and probably the best among them.

“Yeah, I remember. What about her? She’s not leaving your crew, right?” replied Wonshik. Hakyeon chuckled bashfully, shaking his head with a big smile on his lips.

“Actually, we’re planning to get married. I’ve met her parents and she has met mine too, and if things are going smoothly, we’ll be holding the celebration a week after my performance,” explained Hakyeon. Wonshik’s jaw fell when he heard that.

“Whoa, wait, what? You and Soomin? Hold up, did I miss something? Since when you’re dating?” asked Wonshik, implying that Hakyeon hid too many things from him as his best friend. Hakyeon seemed to be a bit guilty, but he was still smiling widely.

“I’m not… We’re not exactly dating. We’re just being us as usual, and a few days ago when we’re talking about random daily stuffs, I asked her if she wants to marry me. She said yes, then she asked if I want to marry her. I thought, why not, and said yes too. It just happens,” said Hakyeon lightly. Wonshik sighed exasperatedly at his friend’s easygoingness.

“ _Hyung_ , you… It’s not… Do you even love her? I mean, let’s be real, it can’t be ‘it just happens’, okay?” asked Wonshik. Hakyeon’s expression become more gentle, then he looked at Wonshik wholeheartedly.

“I don’t know if it’s love or not, but I know that it’s a mutual understanding between me and her. If it’s someone else, I don’t think I’ll ask them to marry me, or say yes to their confession. But with her, it just feels right,” said Hakyeon. Wonshik was totally speechless. He knew that Hakyeon could be spontaneous sometimes, but this time it was really unpredictable.

“And your parents are okay with you two suddenly getting married like that?” asked Wonshik. Hakyeon shrugged.

“We have the most understanding parents ever, I guess,” replied Hakyeon nonchalantly. Wonshik sighed and ran his fingers along his scalp. He really didn’t know how to react to it. On one side, he wanted to congratulate Hakyeon for the wedding. But on the other side, there was one person he knew wouldn’t accept the news very well.

Taekwoon stepped out from his bedroom, looking still very sleepy. Wonshik pursed his lips and thought just how to break the news to him.

“Anyway, I’m here just to tell you that. I’ll send the invitation when we’ve done dealing with the preparations. Please keep me informed about the song, okay?” said Hakyeon cheerfully, before standing up to greet Taekwoon with a hug, calling him cute and everything else like always. After he’s done cooing Taekwoon, he bid a goodbye to both of them.

* * *

The invitation came just a few days after Wonshik sent the finished music to Hakyeon. Wonshik held the card in his hand, still thinking how to tell Taekwoon about it. Hakyeon was probably oblivious with Taekwoon’s infatuation, and Wonshik didn’t know just what kind of reaction Taekwoon would pull if he knew Hakyeon was getting married.

He chuckled and swiped his hair back. Why would he care? If Taekwoon had his heart broken from the marriage, it’s not Wonshik’s fault. He shouldn’t think too much about it. After all, Taekwoon was just a stranger he accidentally found.

No, that’s not only it. Wonshik sighed and massaged his forehead. He couldn’t deny that there’s something more to it. There was a solid reason why he cared so much about Taekwoon’s feelings. But then again, sometimes he was just overthinking things. He finally thought that, screw it, he’s going to tell Taekwoon the truth blatantly.

Taekwoon was playing with Ongdongie at the garden. Or to be exact, Ongdongie was running around while Taekwoon sat by and watched him with a wide smile on his lips. Wonshik joined Taekwoon, sitting by his side with the wedding invitation in his hand.

“Taekwoon, you understand about marriage, right?” asked Wonshik tentatively. Sometimes Taekwoon didn’t understand about things he thought everyone knew, so he wanted to make sure first. Taekwoon nodded firmly, taking a hint that Wonshik was about to tell him about someone getting married.

“Hakyeon is getting married next month, with a girl from his dance crew, Soomin. This is the invitation,” said Wonshik as he handed the card to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon didn’t even take the card. He didn’t even move, only staring at Wonshik with wide eyes, as if waiting for Wonshik to say ‘just kidding’ afterwards. But the phrase never came, and Wonshik’s serious expression didn’t falter. Slowly, Taekwoon’s sight fell to the card in Wonshik’s hand. The minty green paper fit so well with Hakyeon’s image, of his fresh smile and his graceful dance.

“When?” Taekwoon asked quietly, although he could always read the invitation.

“A week after the performance. It’s going to be a private party; only their families and closest friends are invited. Hakyeon asked me to bring you along,” replied Wonshik lightly. Taekwoon only looked away slowly. The cheerfulness and the glow on his whole feature had disappeared completely.

“Soomin… Is she beautiful?” asked Taekwoon again.

“She is,” answered Wonshik truthfully. Although she’s not as beautiful as you, he quietly added. “I have some recordings of her dances, if you want to look. She’s Hakyeon’s dance crew after all.”

Taekwoon returned his gaze to Wonshik, and Wonshik had learned a lot of his silence to understand that he wanted to see those recordings. Wonshik stood up and offered a hand to Taekwoon, letting go as soon as Taekwoon stood up. They went inside, and Wonshik told him to wait at the couch as he rummaged through the drawer under the TV. He pulled out a DVD box and opened it, taking the disc and putting it into the player. After adjusting the volume, he went to sit with Taekwoon.

“This one is a duet between Hakyeon and Soomin. Hakyeon commissioned the song to me, with the image of _‘I want to love you simply; in signs not expressed: clouds to the rain which make them evanesce’_ ,” explained Wonshik. Taekwoon didn’t seem to be listening, with his eyes fixed to the screen before him.

Light illuminated the dark stage at the first tone of music. Hakyeon looked almost ethereal with the loose white shirt he was wearing. Dancing along with him was a beautiful woman, with glittering dress draping down her figure. They moved together fluidly, with seemingly effortless gestures. Taekwoon could see the poem Wonshik recited on their dance. It was beautiful and heartbreaking, and Taekwoon found himself unable to tear his sight away.

When the cameraman zoomed at Hakyeon’s face at a particular part near the ending, it was so full of unspoken longing and affection. Taekwoon felt his heart tugged at the expression, even more so when he realized that Hakyeon was directing it at Soomin.

The screen went blank again after Soomin’s ending pose, curtaining Hakyeon away from the audience. Taekwoon let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he had held. It was beautiful. Both Hakyeon and Soomin were beautiful. He hated to admit it, but they did look fitting to each other.

It frustrated Taekwoon, since he knew he could reach that point of grace if he still had his tail instead of the stupid legs that just didn’t want to move the way he wanted to. But if he were still swimming in the depth of the ocean, he would never be able to dance along with Hakyeon. Either way, he would be left alone. He didn’t like it.

Taekwoon didn’t realize that Wonshik had stashed the DVD back to its place and turned off the TV, until he stood in front of Taekwoon with an extended hand. “Do you want to go to the beach?” he offered. Wonshik always did that whenever either of them was in a negative mood, knowing that the sea could somewhat improve it. Taekwoon took his hand without thinking, letting himself being pulled to his feet.

For the time being, all he needed was some distraction.

* * *

Wonshik took him to Hakyeon’s performance. Taekwoon didn’t know why he agreed, since he knew that Soomin would be there too. But then again, Hakyeon was too beautiful to be missed out, so he went anyway, sitting right next to Wonshik at the prime seat Hakyeon reserved for them.

The light dimmed down and finally went out completely, signaling the start of the performance. Taekwoon could hear the ocean wave surrounding them, and melodies being played delicately. He knew the song, having hearing it several times through the walls of Wonshik’s home studio. The stage light fell on Hakyeon’s figure, painting him in the minty green that matched the wedding invitation Wonshik showed before. Taekwoon could feel his insides twisting uncomfortably already.

Still, his eyes never left the stage. He watched as Hakyeon moved, gliding effortlessly across the stage. Hakyeon looked like he was the ocean itself, flowing gently and encompassing all sort of lives inside it. Then, came Soomin, with elegant gestures that matched with Hakyeon. Even when six other dancers came out one by one, creating ethereal image of the ocean with their movements, Hakyeon and Soomin still shone the brightest. They’re not even touching, but the space between them every time they’re just a breath away from crashing into each other seemed to be on fire.

When the dance was finally over, Hakyeon stood side by side with Soomin, smiling widely with his hand around her waist. A microphone was given to him, and he gleefully announced his marriage with her. The audiences roared, clapping their hands and congratulating them. All those noises felt like distant buzz to Taekwoon.

Unable to bear the sight anymore, Taekwoon fled the scene. Every step was painful to death, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He kept on running, tears streaming down his face, until he reached the shore. He gasped for air, wanting to scream but his voice just didn’t want to come out. He wanted to ease up the pain but he didn’t know what to do.

The ocean, though. It was calling him, sweet and alluring, with hints of homesickness and a promise of comfort. Slowly, he walked towards the water. He felt it pulling him, calling him to return home. He no longer had the reason to stay on the land. He just wanted to come home to his brothers, his sisters, and the comfort of his home deep at the bottom of the ocean. The fact that he could no longer breathe underwater nor swim the way he used to be didn’t bother him a bit. Even if he would turn into seafoam before he could reach home, so be it.

“Taekwoon!” He heard a voice calling out his name, but it felt so distant. The sound of crashing waves called him louder.

“Taekwoon!” The voice called again, but Taekwoon ignored it. He simply kept on walking, letting the water to wash away his pain.

But when a pair of strong arms held him in place, he stood still. He could hear the ragged breath on his nape, chest heaving and heart thrumming quickly against his back.

“Where do you think you are going?! You can’t swim! You’ll drown if you get deeper!” nagged Wonshik. Upon recognizing the voice, Taekwoon tried to break free. Wonshik wouldn’t understand his pain. The boy was always happy, foolishly cheerful to the point that it was too much to see.

“Taekwoon, stop! Let’s go back. Let’s get you dried, and we can eat delicious food to brighten your mood, okay?” coaxed Wonshik. But it didn’t appeal Taekwoon at all. He just wanted Hakyeon, and if he couldn’t get him, he’d rather return to the ocean.

Wonshik held him firmly, refusing to let Taekwoon moved any deeper into the water, although he was also struggling to keep himself from getting swept away by the current.

“Okay, listen. If you really want to go into the deeper water, then let me come with you. I’ll carry you on my back. I will swim with you until my arms and legs give up. Then, we can drown together. How do you think?” suggested Wonshik. Taekwoon sighed, then slowly nodded. He knew that the suggestion sounded ridiculous—why would someone like Wonshik wanted to drown with him?—but he was too devastated to care.

“Let’s walk a little bit more,” said Wonshik as he released his grip around Taekwoon, only to take his hand and held it in his own. They walked side by side silently, only the sound of waves filling the emptiness.

When the water had reached their chest, Wonshik moved so that he stood in front of Taekwoon. He pulled both of Taekwoon’s arms around his shoulders and said, “Hold on tight.” Taekwoon did as instructed, and he felt Wonshik shifting under the water until both of them were floating. Then, he slowly paddled forward, swimming towards the deeper water.

Taekwoon held on tightly to Wonshik as they went further and further away from the shore. The waves hit his face sometimes, but he still managed to keep his head above the surface, breathing the cold and salty air. He felt oddly calm, as if the waves were washing away his pain and grief. The heat radiating from Wonshik’s body also made him felt warmer.

He didn’t know just how long and how far Wonshik had swum, but Taekwoon could feel how he was slowing down little by little. Wonshik’s breath also started to come short and ragged, signifying that he had starting to get tired. At some point, Wonshik came to a stop, gasping for air as he paddled slowly just to keep both of them afloat.

“Sorry. Let me rest a bit,” said Wonshik, his voice weak and breathy. He dipped his face to the water and pulled it out quickly, just to keep him awake a little bit more. After some minutes passed, he continued swimming, although his arms and legs had started to feel numb. Taekwoon still didn’t say anything to him, didn’t beg him to turn around and back to the shore, so he just kept on swimming forward.

Wonshik took several more breaks afterwards, each was closer and longer than the previous, until he finally admitted that he couldn’t go any further. “I guess this is it then…” he said, as he slowly and carefully turned around to face Taekwoon. He still managed to smile brightly, although he was clearly tired and cold.

“Hey, this might be inappropriate, but I really need to ask you one last thing. Is there really no other place in your heart for someone other than Hakyeon?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon’s expression was grim as he slowly nodded, his heart felt hurt again at the mention of Hakyeon. Wonshik exhaled loudly, closing his eyes.

“I see,” he said lightly.

As the time passed, Wonshik gradually stopped moving, until he began to sink. Taekwoon, who was holding tightly to him, sank down as well. At that time, he felt just how eerily silent the sea was. There was nothing else around him but Wonshik.

Suddenly, Taekwoon felt an unexplainable pain bubbling up in his chest. It was as if someone light a fire there, making his whole being overflowing with warmth. The sensation left him with oddly comfortable feeling, as well as crushing sadness.

Then, he remembered about the witch’s words, of how he could gain a human heart if someone loved him more than they loved their own life. He thought that it didn’t make sense, since Hakyeon didn’t love him. Hakyeon chose someone else, and the pain was enough to break Taekwoon’s heart, enough to turn him into seafoam. But instead, he gained a human heart, as if there was someone who _loved_ him—

Taekwoon froze when he realized what’s going on.

_Wonshik_. The human who found him drowning in the sea and saved him. The one who patiently taught him things, encouraging him whenever he felt like he was hitting an invisible wall. The person who was always by his side, holding him tight, letting him knew that he would always be safe and sound. The only one who offered to accompany him back to the sea, although he had no obligation to.

Wonshik, the man who willingly exhausted himself so that Taekwoon wouldn’t have to drown alone in the vast blue sea.

Taekwoon’s first reaction was to hold Wonshik tightly as he tried to swim up, to return him to the surface. He didn’t deserve it. He shouldn’t die like that. But just like the witch said, he couldn’t swim like he used to anymore. With the last regret and guilt, Taekwoon pressed their bodies closer, before the water filled his lungs and washed his consciousness away.

* * *

The sunshine was filling the room when Taekwoon opened his eyes, feeling light and groggy. He frowned and blinked several times to get adjusted to the light, all while faintly trying to remember what day it was.

Then, he remembered about the performance, about how he ran to the shore as soon as it’s finished, and how Wonshik chased him and begged him to return. But on top of everything, he remembered how they both drowned.

Taekwoon sat up abruptly, wincing when he felt how his chest hurt a lot. But at least it proved that he’s still alive, still with a pair of legs and no gills flapping on the sides of his neck. He took a sweep around the room and knew that it was a place he wasn’t familiar with, and that Wonshik was nowhere within his view.

He quickly got up and reached for the door, planning to search that place thoroughly until he could find Wonshik. But before he could open it, the door had swung opened, revealing a surprised Hakyeon behind.

“You’re—You’re awake! Oh, thank goodness!” exclaimed Hakyeon as he pulled Taekwoon into a hug immediately. It should make him feel happy, having Hakyeon holding him so tightly like that, but it didn’t. His mind was filled with Wonshik and only Wonshik.

“Wonshik… Where’s Wonshik?” asked Taekwoon softly. He could feel how Hakyeon stiffened at the question, and he felt his blood rushing backwards at the implication.

Hakyeon slowly released Taekwoon, looking deeply into his eyes and squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. “He’s… Wonshik is sleeping. But none of us know when he’ll wake up,” said Hakyeon truthfully. A small part of Taekwoon was relieved that Wonshik was still alive, but the way Hakyeon told him about how no one knew when he’d wake up made him worried still.

“I want to see him,” stated Taekwoon firmly. It’s not even a request. He needed to see Wonshik, whatever his condition might be.

Hakyeon bit his lips as he considered about what he should do, but in the end he agreed to let Taekwoon met Wonshik. He asked Taekwoon to wait in his room for a bit while he borrowed a wheelchair from the reception desk, still not trusting Taekwoon to walk around with his current condition. Taekwoon nodded, returning to sit on his bed until Hakyeon returned. There was a nurse who came along, checking Taekwoon’s condition first before letting Hakyeon to bring him to Wonshik’s room.

* * *

Wonshik was sleeping soundly, looking peaceful just like how he always looked when he slept back in their home. If it weren’t for all the machines attached to him, Taekwoon would think that he’s just taking a nap just as always. It didn’t stop him from trying to wake him up, shaking his shoulder softly as he called him.

“Wonshik. Wonshik. Lunch time. Let’s eat chicken,” called Taekwoon. Usually, it would wake Wonshik in no time, making him raised his head and looked around sleepily, mumbling ‘chicken’ under his breath.

But it wasn’t their usual days, and Wonshik didn’t even flinch. He simply kept on sleeping, eyes tightly shut, chest rose and fell rhythmically. Taekwoon tried again for the second, third time, before Hakyeon reached out and stopped him. Hakyeon’s eyes were already glistened in tears, and Taekwoon felt how he was in verge of crying too.

“Soomin and I agreed to have you stay with us while Wonshik—until he wakes up. Sanghyuk is taking care of Ongdongie already,” explained Hakyeon. Taekwoon could only nod to it. He didn’t even feel heartbroken again at the fact that Hakyeon was living with Soomin already. He just felt… numb.

After one last look at Wonshik, Taekwoon let Hakyeon pushed him back to his room.

* * *

Living with Soomin and Hakyeon was… difficult. It wasn’t because he’s jealous of Soomin, or because he still had some lingering feelings towards Hakyeon. No, it was more because it lacked of Wonshik’s presence. There was no random rap verse being spit out, or some opera-style song being badly sung. The night and early morning weren’t filled with a loud snoring coming from the room next to him. Even the linens of his bed made him felt uneasy and unable to sleep at night because it smelled different from the ones Wonshik used in his house.

Still, Taekwoon couldn’t return to Wonshik’s house, since it was locked and he didn’t know who held the keys. Hakyeon also advised him not to return there for the time being, for his own sake, and Taekwoon didn’t have any choice but to agree.

They still visited Wonshik at the hospital whenever they got the chance. Meanwhile, Wonshik was still sleeping, peacefully, and it really hurt to see him like that.

After two whole weeks feeling miserable and homesick, Taekwoon snuck out in the middle of the night to go to Wonshik’s house. He tried all doors and windows, hoping that there would be at least one left unlocked, so that he could sneak inside. Unfortunately for him, everything was tightly locked, and he groaned desperately as he dropped himself to the terrace.

Staring blankly at the garden, he drifted to sleep easily for the first time since he returned.

* * *

Hakyeon’s concerned face filled his vision as he woke up, feeling stiff and groggy. The sun was already high, and it was clear that Hakyeon had been running around searching for him. Taekwoon apologized softly, and let Hakyeon pulled him back to their home.

“I’m going to visit Wonshik again this afternoon. Are you going too?” asked Hakyeon. Taekwoon nodded at the offer without even thinking twice.

Taekwoon took a shower as he was told to, then followed Hakyeon to the hospital. Nothing changed yet—Wonshik was still sleeping soundly and the doctors still didn’t know when he would wake up. Hakyeon started a one-man conversation with Wonshik, just as the doctor advised him to do. He told him about the things happening around them, his dance crew, and other stuffs.

When he ran out of things to talk about, he asked if Taekwoon wanted to say something. Taekwoon found nothing, so he just quietly shook his head. Hakyeon gave him a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on his shoulder, then left Taekwoon to have some private time with Wonshik while he went to have some discussion with the doctor.

Taekwoon watched the way Wonshik slept, the oddly calm expression he had. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he simply sang. It was the song Wonshik always randomly sang, the one that made him felt somewhat nostalgic although it also felt so far away. He stopped at the part Wonshik always struggled with, unsure about how to do it since Wonshik never managed to sing that part. In the end, he decided to just improvise. But when he finally did that, he froze.

He knew that song.

The notes were all different, but he knew that song. It was  _ his _ song, the one he sang so desperately before, towards the human who would never return his love. With that realization, he started over from the beginning, exactly the way he knew it’s supposed to be. As he mixed the notes together in his head, he felt his chest squeezing tightly. He couldn’t help but imagining the other’s voice joining him, singing along with his deep, soothing voice.

When he reached the end, he let his tears flowed freely from his eyes, travelling down his flushed cheeks and dropped to his lap. He covered his face with both of his hands, crying silently. Every sound became muted to him, except for his own ragged breath. He kept on crying, until he felt some weight resting on his head. Slowly, he raised his head…

…and was greeted with Wonshik’s warm smile.

Taekwoon could only stare in disbelief, couldn’t process what was actually happening. He thought he was dreaming, but then Wonshik’s hand moved from his head to caress his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“Hey,” said Wonshik weakly.

Without any second thought, Taekwoon leaped forward and held Wonshik firmly in his arms. Wonshik was chuckling at his reaction, patting his arm and back softly in return. No word exchanged, only them feeling each other’s warmth.

After the initial euphoria subdued, Taekwoon softly nudged away from Wonshik, and Wonshik let him be. He thought Taekwoon would let him rest a bit more again, so he wasn’t expecting the soft lips that were pressed against his own. His eyes were wide open, trying to register the sensation, and whether or not he was dreaming. But the warmth and the tingle and the soft scent of Taekwoon felt real enough, so he slowly closed his eyes and savour the moment.

“Whoa,” commented Wonshik when Taekwoon finally pulled away, “I must’ve been in heaven.”

Taekwoon smiled softly and shook his head. “No. You’re here with me.”

* * *

They were sitting at the beach again, watching the sunset. This time, Taekwoon was leaning on Wonshik’s shoulder, entwining their fingers together as the sky turned orange.

After Wonshik was discharged from the hospital, Taekwoon told him everything, about what he really was. Surprisingly, Wonshik’s reaction was only “So, the mysterious singing voice was you?” and he didn’t ask further. He believed in everything Taekwoon said, saying that finally everything made sense to him.

“You’re not going to return to the ocean, right?” asked Wonshik out of nowhere. Taekwoon chuckled and lightly slapped his chest.

“How many times should I tell you? No, I’m not returning to the ocean, because my heart is on this land with you,” answered Taekwoon with a slightly annoyed voice. Wonshik smiled widely at that, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Kiss me?” asked Taekwoon softly. Wonshik caressed his soft cheek with his free hand.

“So that the fish prince stays human?” replied Wonshik playfully. Another slap to his chest, followed by a loud giggle, and finally Wonshik leaned in to let their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem used to reference Hakyeon's dance in the video Wonshik showed to Taekwoon was taken from the second half of "Aku Ingin" (I want) by Sapardi Djoko Damono.
> 
> Full poem in its original language (Indonesian):
> 
> **Aku Ingin**
> 
> Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana  
> dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan  
> kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu
> 
> Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana  
> dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan  
> awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada
> 
> English translation by John H. McGlynn:
> 
> **I want**
> 
> I want to love you simply  
> In words not spoken :  
> Tinder to the flame which transforms it to ash
> 
> I want to love you simply  
> In signs not expressed :  
> Clouds to the rain which make them evanesce


End file.
